The current invention generally relates to an apparatus for detecting force or pressure applied to the bottom of a foot and lower extremity, and more particularly, to an apparatus for detecting the application of a predetermined threshold amount of force or pressure applied to a cast, boot, shoe, mat, insole, sock, or other lower extremity immobilization or protective device, where the predetermined threshold relates to a pressure threshold that could be deleterious or harmful if exceeded (including situations where patients are recovering from a bony fracture, tendon injury, and recent lower extremity surgery).
A recurring problem with recovery from an injury in a lower extremity, such as a leg or foot, is the risk of secondary injuries or trauma. As patients begin recovering, they naturally want to resume their typical routine, and in many cases the increased activity is part of their rehabilitation regime. However, even if a patient is generally aware and exercising care not to place undue pressure on a recovering extremity, it is difficult for most people to remember how much a given threshold weight feels like when using their legs, and even the best of patients find it difficult to remain conscious of the need to avoid more than that threshold, avoid missteps or loss of balance, or the like, all events which could lead to too much pressure being exerted.
To minimize the risk of new injury or trauma, a variety of alert devices have been developed to assist in warning patients as too much weight is being exerted. Despite the extensive development of such devices, they continue to exhibit certain disadvantages. For example, their designs are: (1) too complex, (2) too costly, (3) and fail to fully record and document all incidents in which too much pressure has been exerted. Thus, there exists a continuing need for the development of new and improved, easier to use and inexpensive devices for the detection of force or pressure applied to a cast, boot, shoe, mat, sock, insole, or other lower extremity immobilization or protective device.